Joe's Bizzare Misadventures: Enter Joe
by Thunderbolt52power
Summary: This is RPG-like fanfic. Joe is in a troubling situation. This is probably purely OC and takes place in the modern Era. Joe is a 14-year-old boy who is being abused by a gang. One day, he finds himself wielding an unknown power. What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT **own Jojo by any means. This is PURELY OCs. You have been warned. Though, stands will be named after games, phrases, myths and other such things since too many stands exist. The country is set in the United States due to the population of gangs. Other than that nothing less.

It was a hot and briskly day. The sky was sunny as always until a loud boom was heard in an alleyway. "I told you to get me SWISS CHEESE on my sandwich mother-" [Trevor] was about to say something he'd regret. "Now, now Trevor. Let's not beat him up. It's just a difference in order. Also, remember, this is a Christian Minecraft server." [Chris] reasoned while Trevor scoffed. Chris' eyes were illuminating. "But do note, next time, you better bring proper food." Chris took the man by the head who was bleeding. His entire body on the floor who Trevor kicked earlier, [Joe]. Joe lied on the floor as Chris and his men walked away as Chris threw a couple of coins, notes and a rock on the floor.

Joe with desperation clutched the coins and notes in his hand and took the rock. He got a small cut on his finger as he threw the rock away. Joe walked home tired and depressed. It was everyday life for Joe. He was beaten to a pulp every day just to get by. Some backstory. Joe's mother had died during labour as his father, Joshua, disappeared. With his disappearance, however, it seemed he was taking loans from a gang. The gang found Joe and at age 12, he was forced to quit school and become an underling for them to pay off the debt. Joe reminiscence of those days as he went to sleep on his excuse of a bed. A single tainted mattress. The alarm clock buzzed in his year. Another day of torture. His alarm clock then broke as he put his hand downwards. However, odd thing is, he was nowhere near the clock. He was surprised but just went on as usual and showered when he reached for the towel, he noticed a third arm. He was in shock and nearly fainted as the arm disappeared. He thought it was just a hallucination.

Moments later, Joe was being abused once more. "You bastard. Your father and mother probably never even raised your lousy ass right." Trevor went in for a kick as Joe's eyes went black. Just then, a hand-blocked Trevor's kick as Joe stood up. "Don't talk about my parents like that!" The hand began to show an entire body, a spirit. It would **stand** beside Joe as it barraged Trevor and beaten him to a pulp. Trevor looked at Joe. "No, there is no way a piece of shit like you, COULD HAVE **THAT! AND A FULL BODY TOO!**" Trevor sounded. Almost in anger. Just then a tail would come out of Trevor's backside. The tail whipped the floor as it sprung, quite literally, into action. Trevor tackled Joe. Joe's stand stood there as it punched the living shit out of Trevor. Just then a voice whispered in his ear. **[Kill]. **Joe's eyes lit up. He was not a man who would go so far as to kill but he felt like he should. There was a certain feeling behind the voice that compelled him to do so. And just like that, Joe finished him off. A clean chop to the chest and Trevor's guts exploded.

**[Successfully killed Trevor**

**1/1**

**Reward:**

**Title: First Blood**

**150 EXP] **

**First Blood**

**Your feelings will not get in the way of your killings. **

**Learnt {Barrage} Lv1**

Joe was appalled as the numbers and letters appeared in front of him. Just then, he heard the same voice whisper once more. [**Hello] **Joe looked dumbfounded. Was he really going crazy? He looked at the spirit in certain awe. **[I am ****『****Universal System****』****or system for short] **Joe wasn't going crazy after all. The spirit was talking to him. "What are you?" Joe asked in disbelief. Just then, a pop up appeared.

**Hello there. Welcome to the ****『****Universal System****』****. My features are that of what you know as a game. I took this form so I could be more engaging. You have achieved your first quest.**

**{Obtain a stand}  
1/1**

**And thus I shall grant you your reward.**

Another pop up appeared. This time it said **Learnt {Analysis} Lv1 You have levelled up**

**Stats:**

**Stand Name: [None]  
Ability: Access ****『****Universal System****』******

**Level 2  
XP: 0/250  
Coins: 0**

**Destructive Ability: E-  
Speed: E-  
Range: E-  
Durability: E-  
Precision: E-  
Development Potential: S+ (MAX)  
Available Points: One rank**

**Settings:  
Does status appear in numerical format?  
(Y)/N**

**Level 2  
XP: 0/250  
Coins: 0**

**Destructive Ability: 1  
Speed: 1  
Range: 1  
Durability: 1  
Precision: 1  
Development Potential: 54 (MAX)**

**Available points: 3**

**(A/N: 3 points = one rank. 9 points = one complete rank. Eg. 3 = E-. 6 = E. 9 = E+. 10 = D- etc.)**

"I guess I'll have to assign my points then?" Joe questioned as he put all his stats into his Destructive ability. Just then, a bunch of shadows appeared. As a laugh echoed. It was Chris, the blonde and his gang. Chris looked on the floor as he saw Trevor's body on the ground. Chris spit on the floor in utter disgust. "So you took down Trevor? And you have a stand? This is peculiar. I didn't know that heaps of trash could obtain them. Especially someone like you. The son of a man who abandoned his own son. No, not a man, a coward." Something snapped within Joe. Joe's humanoid stand soon took Chris off guard. Though it's speed wasn't the fastest, it was still much faster than a normal human. This is where Joe realised a fatal mistake. He didn't put anything in speed as Chris overwhelmed Joe with a swift kick. Joe soon remembered something. "{Analysis}!" Numbers soon appeared before him.

**Name: Chris**

**Stand Type: Partial Abnormality **

**Ability: - **

**Health 30/30**

**Destructive Ability - 1**

**Speed - 3**

**Range - 1**

**Durability - 2**

**Precision - 1**

**Development Potential - 1**

The bar above him caught Joe's attention. Health Points! Joe looked for every moment to strike as he also remembered another ability. [{Barrage} Lv1 Activated!]. The Stand overwhelmed Chris with it's blows. Chris was sent to a wall as the other gang members started retreating. His health showed, 20/30. Joe's stand soon pulled its punch back as it sent a shockwave towards Chris' body. 15/30. {Strong Punch} Lv1 Obtained. Joe smirked as he used the skill. 3/30. Joe looked back as he got readied his last punch. "Wait!" Chris pleaded. "I'll tell you anything you want to know! If you kill me, **the boss** will be after you!" Joe thought to himself as his Stand tucked Chris' shirt. "OK then. Tell me. Who are you? What is this **Stand **thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
**__**Enter Stands.**_

**Let me warn you. Most of this stuff is made up to make the story more interesting. OG Fan discretion is advised. **

"Okay! I'll tell you what you want to know. So can you please stop hitting me up against the walls like you did 7 times?" Chris pleaded which Joe just scoffed as his Stand let Chris go. Joe got close up towards Chris. "Fine. But only because I need this. After this, I'll hit you up even more." Joe calmed down as Chris began explaining. "Once upon a time-" "Hold on, is this a flashback thing?" Joe rudely interrupted. "Well of course it is. Now back to what I was saying. Once upon a time, an asteroid hit Earth. That asteroid created a special alloy which was used to create arrows. These arrows were all uniquely designed. Some of them rusted over time. The arrows are supposed to help unlock an innate power within the user, a [Stand]. A man by the name of Adrian had an arrow. He used his expansive facilities and influence to research these powers and created a new type of arrow. These were termed with Abnormal Arrows. They were able to unlock a stand but for those who were not worthy, they were only given partial parts of a stand. Chris only had the power to harness legs, and Trevor, a tail-" "Are you referring to yourself in the third person?" Joe chimed in again. "Anyways, because of these new arrows, there have been much more Stand users. There are organisations built around them. Though, I forgot most of them. One of which is owned by our boss. I think he's name was De-" Chris was cut short as a bullet pierced through his head. EXP Share ON. 350 EXP Obtained. Level up! Joe raked his head. All those times he interrupted Chris and now he's dead. Joe reached into the corpse's pockets and came across a wallet. Joe saw a laser pointed at his chest as the bullet barely grazed him. Joe made a run for it. There was no going back. He had retreated to his lair. His apartment.

Joe looked upwards as he sighed. "Status" Joe uttered as numbers popped up.

Level 3

XP: 100/350

Coins: 0

Destructive Ability: 4

Speed: 1

Range: 1

Durability: 1

Precision: 1

Development Potential: 54 (MAX)

Available points: 3

Joe realised just how much he needed to work on other stats. He concluded. "Two in Speed. One in Destructive Ability." Joe sighed as he took out the wallet which had many pouches. He had 3 cards and some cash. Joe looked at one of the cards. "Www.[Redacted].com User ID: XXXXXXXXX Password: XXXXX." Joe was intrigued. He went into a Library to access a computer and what he found was shocking. Joe rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "coin?!" Though one doesn't seem like much, it's worth roughly 10,000 USD. Question is, why would Chris put down the details? Isn't that quite stupid? Joe stroked his chin as a bolt of lightning hit him. "Ah." Joe then remembered a scene… "Shit! Trevor! What's the pin again?" Chris yelled. "The pin? Isn't that your Credit Card?" Chris told him to shut up. "Wait never mind. Now I remember." Trevor's face palmed himself. "Hold on." Trevor took out a bunch of blank cards. "Write that down!" Trevor yelled. "Make sure you write EVERYTHING so you don't forget." Chris scratched his head as he took out his pen and wrote everything down. "Don't think I forgot about you. Now, where's my damn mustard?!" Joe was on his knees grovelling.

Joe reminiscence of those horrible old days. Joe realised what he could do with this. He figured he would need to move apartments since when they find his current one, he'd be dead. He soon transferred the money over to a safe deposit as he then made his way to the ATM. After withdrawing the cash, he made a stop to a rental car dealership. "Listen, pal, I need an ID." _Shit. _Joe thought to himself. Then he remembered something. "Listen. How about this. Why don't you turn around for a second _for whatever reason_ and also leave the keys on the table?" Joe then tapped the counter as he had about a few hundred on cash. The man nodded as he left the table and put the keys on the counter. The man then looked up. {Persuasion} Lv1 Obtained! Joe took the keys and rushed out of town. Leaving the city of Brooklyn for Los Angeles! A long drive. He made a pit stop at a nearby Motel about ten hours in. While walking, Joe felt like he hit a wall. He looked back and noticed a black hoodie man with red hair. Joe shrugged it off. Just then a quest popped up.

EVENT

Description: Stand Users are destined to meet!

Task: Shake hands with the stand user!

Progress: 0/1

Reward: Uncommon Skill Box

100 Coins

250 XP.

Joe looked behind him but there was no one there? He had no idea. Joe proceeded to check in his room. Joe sat on the bed contemplating while looking at his quests. Joe glanced over and saw an underline of the reward. That usually meant it would refer him to another page. Joe searched the page. Lo and behold, it popped up.

Rarities

Unique

Legendary

Super Rare

Rare

Uncommon 

Common

Joe had no idea what it meant but it was probably some ranking systems that games used to have. Joe clicked further on Uncommon. A text appeared.

Uncommon Rarities

{Skills}

Iron Body

Strengthen

Rock throw

Heavy Kick

Bullseye.

[Items]

High-Tier Bronze Dagger

Mid-tier Copper Sword

Low-tier pistol

Deceleration of independence.

His stand was looking at the list too. [Looks good not going to lie.] Joe was shocked. He had completely forgotten that his Stand had sentience. Funny how people could forget such things that changed outcomes. Joe looked up to see a picture of a man signed with the name Araki. Joe lied down to think long and hard about where to go from here. As soon as Joe was about to go to sleep, he heard a loud noise. A _thud_ sound. He saw the same man as before. He stood there idly by as he walked towards Joe in a Menacing way. The man was sporting a black jacket. He had on his shoulders a Chameleon. The man also held a knife. He pointed towards Joe as the chameleon went forward onto his finger. "Attack, GIST." (Ghost in the shell. A camouflage game.) The tongue came out as it latched onto Joe's peepee. "My d-" Joe was about to say as he was held at knifepoint by the man. Joe was about to lose his father's day then he remembered that he has a stand too. He called forth as his stand came out.

His stand grabbed the man and tossed him across the room. "Not bad. I guess that's why they asked me to get rid of you." "Who are you?" Joe asked the man. "Me? I guess a dead man wouldn't need to know but I do have a code name. Kuroko (From the anime and also because it means black clothes so black hoodie.), the phantom killer." Joe looked in awe. _Phantom killer. That sounds so cool. _Kuroko paused as he stared intensely. Joe stared as he looked at the chameleon. As soon as he did, Kuroko suddenly vanished. Where was he? Joe felt a tap from behind. Joe rushed behind him but Kuroko was in front and stabbed Joe. Joe was on his knees. He bled but then all the pain suddenly disappeared. He had no clue why but of course the damage was still there. He looked up and saw a health bar. 7/15. (Endurance is px15. p = Durability.) Joe took this opportunity and took Kuroko's hands. He grew a bright light.

Leveled up All health has been replenished due to level up Awarded 100 Coins Uncommon Skill Box

Use Uncommon Skill Box?

"Use. Also, add 2 in precision and 1 in Durability." Joe commanded as he got ready for round two. Joe had inferred Kuroko's ability. He could blend in with the surroundings and his Stand could help out as well and attract objects using its tongue. But there was a flaw. Learnt {Iron Body Lv1}. "{Analysis}!" Kuroko was dumbfounded with what Joe had just said.

Stand User: Kuroko

Stand: GIST

Ability: - (Unless given by you unable to fill.)

Stats -

Destructive Ability - 2

Speed - 4

Durability - 3

Precision - 2

Range - 5

Development Potential - 20

Joe was astonished by the stats but didn't let it get to him. Kuroko disappeared once more. This time, Joe knew just where he would strike. "{Iron Body}" Joe whispered as his left arm turned into metal and shattered the knife Kuroko was with. Joe smirked as he took Kuroko's hands and tossed him towards a wall. Kuroko felt dizzy as he looked up and Joe stood there menacingly. The place went dark. Kuroko found himself strapped to a chair with no light. A flicker occurred. A lamp illuminated one side of the room as Joe was sitting down. **"I'm going to ask you some-" **Joe stopped before coughing. "My bad, I shouldn't try to do a deep voice. Now then. I'm going to ask you a

QUEST!

Description: Today's enemies can be tomorrow's friends.

Task: Gain Kuroko's trust and find out his motive.

Progress: 0/2

Break up -

Motive: 0/1

Trust: 0/1  
Reward: Dungeon Key

200 XP

250 Coins

Joe thought to himself. He was going to spare Kuroko anyways if he had given the information. "So? How about it?" "I was hired by an organisation to kill you." Kuroko looked away. "Why? What's your motive?" Joe interrogated Kuroko. "Money." Joe looked at the quest. The progress didn't budge. "Try again. What was your motive!" Joe banged the table in front of him as coffee spilt out of the cup. [How about you use your skills?] The stand suggested. Joe looked at his skill set. [Here, I'll show you. Activate {Persuasion}.] Persuasion activated [Listen here. If you tell us your true motive then we'll help you do it. As long as it doesn't involve taking innocent lives such as ours.] Kuroko was somewhat dumbfounded due to the Stand talking. Stands, in general, were weird but this was just **bizarre**. "Alright! I'll fess up. But only if you agree to help me." [Agreed.] The stand looked back at Joe and just gave a sinister smile. "My dog and little brother were taken by the organisation. That's what they do to most of us in the Assassination Squadron. They get close family and threaten us to keep doing work. Now you better keep your end of the bargain." Joe nodded as a new quest pooped up.

Side Quest!

Free the prisoners!

Description: Kuroko's brother and dog were kidnapped. Help rescue them.

Progress: 0/2

Rewards: 200 Coins

500 XP

Joe was appalled with the rewards. All he had to do was free them, but how?

At a cafe.

"Okay then. Let's go over the plan first. Where are they?" "They are currently kept inside a private Juvenile prison run by a corrupt warden. It's a prison for murderers. Luckily for you, I just sent in a report with evidence. And also, study this." Kuroko put a file on the table as Joe read it. It was information about 'Robin Lang', a notorious criminal in the juvenile prison. He was tied to a mobster which he could use to get some favours. Just then the TV started playing the news.

"Recently, we have gotten reports of a man named Joe Joah. He is suspected of murdering two men, Chris Davies and Trevor Scott…"

More coming soon!

Meanwhile here are stats.

Destructive Ability: 5

Speed: 3

Range: 1

Durability: 2

Precision: 3

Development Potential: 54 (MAX)

Skills:

{Persuasion}

{Analysis}

{Barrage}

{Strong Punch}

{Iron Body}

**Btw, what should I name the stand? It seems pretty dull to say "The Stand". Also, I left his stand name as [None] on purpose. Universal System is the ability.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3.

_The Brother. _

The murder was in broad daylight in a back alley. DNA evidence shows that Joe was there as well as several eyewitnesses. Joe Joekins was seen earlier yesterday, fleeing the state to who knows where. The leading detective on the case, Detective Jacob Peralta. The TV cut to Jake in the desert. "Joe Joekins. We know where you are. We have tracked down your last known address using the rental car you borrowed. And have tracked you to an IHOP." Peralta showed the sign and the rental car as they cut to many officers. "Point is…" Peralta then held up a speaker. "My team has you surrounded." Joe went out of the cafe as he put his hands over his head. Joe quietly followed them to the car where Peralta and a much shorter man named Boyles showed him pictures of his kid. Many pictures.

In the interrogation room. Brooklyn, 99th Precinct. "So. You're going to confess or we'll make you!" Peralta said in a deep voice. "I killed them both." Peralta was dumbfounded at Joe's response. Did he admit it so easily? Did he feel no remorse? "But I do have a favour. And if you do it, I'll let you in on a way to get rid of a major drug lord, Hein." Peralta was hesitant but he asked what the favour was. "I want to be put in a private Juvenile Prison named XXX." Peralta seemed much more relaxed. Peralta left the room as he talked with his captain who called the DA. Peralta then went back into the room. "We've agreed only if this information proves useful." Peralta made a stern face. "So, Hein will show up at around 8 PM at another Juvenile Prison to break out his adoptive nephew, Robin Lang and some other prisoners so you won't know who it is. Meaning that there'll be a prison breakout." Peralta asked his higher-ups to look into this. Peralta told Joe that he would have to wait in a holding cell and wait for the information to be true.

9 hours later, Peralta and his crew were all suited up and back from their raid. Joe was escorted into the interrogation room. Peralta sat down on a chair. "I don't get one thing, why not ask for a reduced sentence?" Joe smirked. _Reduce Sentence. That's right, but why would he need one when he'll break out anyways. Not to mention Kuroko's brother sentence would only be reduced. Not completely gone. _"Simply because I don't see what's the rush. I get free food, no bills and a bed. That's better than my current living conditions." Peralta nodded. About a day later, the judge had sentenced Joe to 80 years imprisonment due to his tip on the mob. Joe was escorted away into the prison. Doors shut. The entire place was brimming with teens. Some looked more buff then men. What's in store for Joe? Let's find out!

Sunrise, a new day. Sunday. Visiting day. Joe went out as he sat on the table. Kuroko went in the door and sat beside Kuroko. "Say, why don't you just do this?" Joe asked. "They'll suspect something if I'm not at work. Also, the place has stand users. Even if I were to camouflage, they'll see my brother. Also Plot." "I see." Joe nodded to himself. Kuroko and Joe underneath the table exchanged shoes and casually talked. "Anyway, who's your brother?" Kuroko looks away as he whispers back. "Takashi Seijuro." "I'll get him out. Promise." Joe gave a reassuring smile.

QUEST COMPLETE

Description: Today's enemies can be tomorrow's friends.

Task: Kuroko and find out his motive.

Progress: 2/2

Break up -

Motive: 1/1

Trust: 1/1

200 EXP gained Dungeon Key Awarded 250 Coins obtained

"Anyways make sure to get in good with Sergio's gang. He's by far the strongest and is in charge of holding the hostages in the prison. He works with the corrupt warden. He supposedly likes basketball." Kuroko signed off as the alarm rang in unison. They both parted ways as the doors behind them shut. A few hours later, Joe found himself outside of the prison courtyard and saw a group of people and distinctively heard someone saying Sergio. "{Analysis}"

Stand User: Sergio

Stand Name: Battlefield

Ability -

Stats:

Destructive Ability 7

Speed 3

Durability 5

Precision 8

Range 5

Development Potential 10

Stand User: Render

Stand Name: They Shall Not Pass (BF1 expansion pack)

Ability -

Destructive Ability 4

Speed 4

Durability 3

Precision 2

Range 1

Development Potential 5

Stand User: Kenny

Stand Name: Turning Tides (BF1 expansion pack 3)

Ability -

Destructive Ability 4

Speed 2

Durability 5

Precision 4

Range 2

Three stand users. Each with their own Stand. "Hey, runt." Joe was called out by a rather rude individual. "Why don't you get out of here. We're trying to play on the court." The man was about 190cm though Joe was only 175cm. Joe looked at the man as he had a GUI popped up.

No stand detected.

_So the system can't identify non-stand users. Interesting. _Joe thought to himself. "Hey, runt! I'm talking to you." "It's Joe," Joe responded with his cold distant eyes. "Okay, 'Joe'. I'm Desmond. Now step off the court. We're trying to play ball." Joe looked at the orange basketball on Desmond's hand. Just then another man entered the fray. He was about 186cm. "Hey there. Sorry about Des. Would you please get off the court unless you want to play too? I'm Takashi Seijuro but you can call me Takashi." Takashi's eyes were quite friendly. Joe took up the offer and the men were on the court including five of Sergio's Men. Kuroko did mention something about Sergio liking basketball. Ten people. Teams of five. Desmond, Takashi, Joe, Paul and Ben in the first team. Kenny, Michael, Render, John and Howard at the other team. The other team had fully comprised of Sergio's crew. The game began. Desmond had taken the lead as he made his way through the three-point line. Joe looked away as he saw Takashi gone instantly. Takashi was near the hoop. Desmond passed the ball to Paul who did a fade away but was blocked due to the limited space made by Kenny. Luckily for them, that was their plan. Paul passed the ball to Takashi who had jumped up and slam dunked it. An amazing play. Joe couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. The ball dropped and Render took the lead. Render threw the ball towards Joe which didn't make sense to Joe. Joe was astonished as the ball curved mid-air. Joe didn't understand it but he soon realised what had happened. It was John. He was standing in front of Joe the entire time but was so still he was invisible. (Both a Kuroko and Drax reference). The ball went straight to Howard as he slammed it to the ground near the hoop. Michael went running and dunked it in. An alley-oop. Michael stood up predominantly. "You're getting over your heads if you think you can beat us Desmond." Render crackled. 2-2. There was no way they were going to make it. They had 6 points. It was first to ten. That's when Joe stepped in. Joe took the ball. His years under the gang weren't all for show. Even though he didn't do much, all that running around and beat ups got his power-up. Joe immediately passed to Takashi who was in it to win it. Takashi was soon blocked by Render the Goliath. Render stood at 195cm for a 16-year-old. Render was not **let**ting Takashi **pass. **John took the ball with the opening made. John passed it towards Michael who once again took it. But this time it was different. Michael was running through as Joe stopped him. "You're not getting passed that easily."

In an airport.

"Yes. I am quite aware of the situation. I heard. So, Chris got killed by some nobody that had a full body stand? Joe huh? I guess I'll visit him." The man put his flip phone in his pocket. He wore a brown tuxedo and a fedora. His eyes were hidden behind the shadows. His voice, deep and mysterious. He wore gloves. Who was this man? Well, he is-

**Stay tuned next time on dragon ball Z. **

**Well, that's the end of this one. I'm releasing every Saturday GMT now. **


End file.
